THREATENED
My name victoria and my life as been very hard my parents had a devorce and i get made fun of a lot by girls,but most of my friends are boys. Now i have to leave all of it behind my mom is making me move with my dad who happens to the mayor of a small town that i've never heard of. Now im on a bus and so far the town is like one of those times that look like a horror movie. But what really caught my eye was a scary masion that looked kind of creepy but it's just a house what kind of harm will it do? Finally the bus stopped and i walked to town hall where i could find dad, but then i sall some boys that seemed to be talking " i cant believe the mayor has a daughter can you ? " " i know man i mean hopefully she's not mean." I disidid to speak up " No i'm not , im sorry to bother you but my name is Tori" "nice to meet you im john and this my little brother sam and my best friend eric" hey they're kind of nice but suddonly i heard a mean voice "HEY GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!!!'' i turned there was my dad looking old and fat.'' Sorry mr.mayor'' they ran off ,i turned to my dad with a mad expression on my face "Dad they was just trying to make some new friends!" " well not those boys!" see my dad is very mean and never likes me having friends he says i don't need them. Soon we were in his car and driving to our house and then we past the hill with that masion " Dad , who lives in that mansion?" my dad glared at me and said "A freak and wierdo,i never want to see you go up there. " I promiseb .'' ERIC'S POV "guys we have to tell maestro shes here , he would like her" "I know come on let's tell him." we walked to the masion and knocked of the door it opened but nobody was there "must be the ghost" you see maestro is the best magicin in town he can entertain anybody but he can be scary to if you make him mad but we cant make him mad hes too cool "BOYS IS THAT YOU" "YEAH!" we went to the ball room maestro was standing in the middle of the room '' hey boys how are you doing?" "great!" " maestro, we got something to tell the mayor has got a 16 year old daughter and shes very nice and pretty" " really? well maybe i should meet her whats her name?" " Tori" " i'll go to town tomarrow and meet her with you guys, now , how about some tricks" " YEAH!".'' TORI'S POV I took a walk through town it was very pretty and nice i just wish my dad was nicer to me "Hey,Tori' i turned there was john with eric and sam '' hey guys i donn't want to be mean but my dad said he didin't want me to talk to you but hes not here now so i supose i play with you guys'' " it's fine there's someone we want you to meet'' " "who do want me to meet?" " he's a very nice guy hey here he comes'' i could see the guy they were talking about he was very handsome guy he looked very young, he had long black hair to the shoulders, a white long baggy shirt, and black pants. he turned to me and smiled " you must be tori the mayors daughter im maestro but you can call me michael " "cool name do you live in that masion on the hill?"'' "yeah why" "i was just wondering" we hung out most of the day he showed me some awsome tricks that were almost impossible. All of a suddon a mean voice was heard and screamed" HEY FREAK GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!!!!" my dad was standing right behind us michael got up and smiled "well,well,well if it isen't the mayor who tryed to run me out of town.'' what does michael mean my dad tryed to run him out of town? My dad started glaring at me "YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SEE THIS FREAK AND YOUR GROUNDED!!!!!!!!!!!!" a tear came down my cheek my dad screamed at me "STOP CRYING YOUR 16 YOU SHOULDN'T CRY I CANT BELIEVE YOUR MY DAUGHTER YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO GO TO THE HALLOWEEN PARTY THAT FREAK IS HAVING THIS YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' he took my wrist and pulled me to the car. When we got home i ran to my room and cryed. Who does he think he is to say i cant have friends. HALLOWEEN DAY I'm still grounded but michael is having a masqurade ball i was dying to go to but, my dad locked my door. I don't care if my dad says i cant go out and have fun, im going to that ball and have a good time. I climbed out the window as quietly i got my bike and rode to masion. I went to the door and knocked the door opened. A very beautiful girl was at the frame " you must be tori i'm emma." '' im happy to meet you emma"'' Emma took me to through the mansion and took me to the room to bet dressed in a costume "Wait emma i dont have a costume" " oh, michael left you one and a mask". She left the room i looked around the there was a big gift box with a note on it "Dear Tori i had a feeling you were going to be here so i picked out a dress for you i hope you like it" I opened the box the dress was so beautiful it was a white satin with beautiful sparkle fadric that went down to the floor and a mask to finish it off. I met up with emma and she did my hair and makeup."Tori i think michael likes you" i blushed i diden't really think about michael liking me at all i knew i loved him- what love him i mean like him , wait do i love him?- " tori you look beautiful may i dance with you" there was michael in his costume and mask.his costume was black and a little bit of red his mask was a skeleton mask that was a little frightining and his hair pulled back, i took his gloved hand, waltz me all over the ballroom. Ounce we stopped I had to ask him what he meant when my dad tried to run him out of town '' michael what did you mean my dad tried to you out of town?" michael glared at me a little i was stating to get scared."Your dad dident like me when i started telling ghost stories to kids so he came here to get rid of me but i scared him away" i was starting to feel bad for michael but scared him how?" so your more powerful then the kids say you are?" i asked in a scared voice michael turned to me "i can here the scared in your voice, its just for fun they enjoy it but yes im more powerful then i look but please don't be scared i promise not to harm you'' me and michael stared at each other for awhile then he leaned in and kissed me, his hand was on the back of my neck pushing my lips aganist his, he broke away '' Tori do I threaten you ,do i scare you, because if i dont i want you to come with me to a place i left a long time ago and be with me.'' I was quiet for awhile and then i had my answer " Yes" he smiled. Suddonly there was a bang on the mansion door and i could hear my dad's voice GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER FREAK OR ELS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" michael turned to me he could tell i was shaking with fear " go hide in the mirror, when your in there, there is a graveyard. I did what he said the graveyard was so dark as in gothic,scary and pratacly dead. There was a bench where i waited for michael but, he dident come i went to the mirror where i came through i could see what was going on michael was threatening my father, ounce my dad got michael mad he wasent himself anymore he ripped his face off leterraly, he turned into a skeleton and he ordered most of his family who pratically zombies to try to scare my dad ounce his family was done michael turned into a very scary 9 ft tall demon and i could hear him say in his goblin voice "are you scared yet'' i fainted.'' MAESTRO'S POV I threatened the mayor i was staring down at him with my evil smile on my face finally he said in a scared voice '' i want my daughter'' i turned to him very well i went to the mirror where i told her to go i found her asleep on the ground she must have fainted i was still in my demon form i picked her up and cradled her in my arms she was so small. I went back to the ballroom she was still in my arms the mayor looked at me in horror." what did you do to her" i looked at him with a glare " i did nothing she just fainted!" she moaned and her eyes opened slowly i was starting to put in one of the zombies arms he took her "take her to the other side " he nodded he ran into the mirror i turned to the mayor, was glaring at me and screamed '' WHERE ARE THEY TAKING HER AND WHAT IS THE OTHER SIDE I had my evil smile agian '' a better place '' he was not leaving so i took mighty standors and i scared him hard and he ran. I turned back to my human body and went into the mirror and went to my castle where i really did live. TORI'S POV I woke up, i was in a castle bedroom, michael must have put me in here when i fainted. I got up and found myself wearing a gown made of white lace that was like a nighty but more confortable a little bit longer , looked out the window the graveyard i was in earlier was there. I heard a werewolf and along with that i heard thunder and then screams. I lowered to the ground scared as can be and neas went to my chest and sobbed quietly suddonly i heard the door creek and then shut, i heard steps coming towards me then the figure was right in front of me. I sobbed quietly '' please if your going to kill me just do it" i felt a hand go through my hair i looked up it was michael but his eyes were not his they were this beautiful watery blue like eco plasam. I was still crying." SHH SHH its alright im promise i wont harm you michael tryed to sooth me but i was still crying in his chest and he was still cradling me in his arms but he was sitting on the bed , he was laying me on the bed then he put his lips to mine... After that everything went black. Tori's NIGHTMARE She ran through the forest but the monster was catching up to her ' come to me the more you run the more speed i get ' the girl was shaking she screamed when the monster reached her she cryed and cryed 'why are you doing this to me' the monster stared at the girl with a evil smile and gave the girl a kiss on the lips ' if you love me i wont kill you but if you hate me i will kill you... END OF NIGHTMARE "Tori wake up i know you can hear me?" i heard a voice in my head or was it real, tori please wake up and stop screaming!'''' I opened my eyes michael was lying right next to me.